Great Hunt
The Great Hunt is an event to commemorate the coming of spring in the world of Valoran, particularly celebrated by the yordle citizens of Bandle City. The 2012 event started on March 20 and ended on April 2. Lore The wintry times of Snowdown Showdown and the Lunar Revel are over, and all the denizens of Valoran are busy making preparations for the spring. And what better way to welcome the world’s wildlife back from their long hibernation than with a massive hunting competition! While celebrated by all major city-states, The Great Hunt’s origins lie in Bandle City. Renowned for their tricks and cleverness, you’ll find no wilier hunters than the yordles on this momentous occasion. It’s easy to see why! Yordle Hunters Teemo, the Swift Scout always remembers to pack a few poison mushrooms and blinding darts before heading off on a dire wolf hunt. Good things come to those who lie in wait! Tristana, the Megling Gunner hides atop a tree and shoots her game in a safe zone. Always keep a safe distance from your targets! Kennen, the Heart of the Tempest runs back and forth on the wolves, frying them with his lightning. Chasing is a breeze when you're as fast as lightning! Lulu, the Fae Sorceress puts her fairy magic to the test out on the hunting grounds. Even the most dangerous game can be docile as a squirrel with the proper application of whimsy. Poppy, the Iron Ambassador is ready to dive head on first into the fray, focusing on one target at a time and ignoring the rest. The Great Hunt is no place for those who can't handle the heat of the competition! Amumu, the Sad Mummy didn't exactly come here to hunt for anyone but instead came here to catch new pets to keep him company. It's always nice to have a new person to your circle of friends! Veigar, the Tiny Master of Evil calls upon the black arts to aid him on his trapping expedition. It’s easier to get the drop on prey when you can bend space. Ziggs, the Hexplosives Expert puts his angling skills to the test – aided by a little custom bait of his own creation. Not all fishermen know that patience is a virtue! Announcements Prepare for the Great Hunt! Announced by NeeksNaman: Summoners! With the wintry times of Snowdown and the Lunar Revel behind us, it’s time to start celebrating the rebirth of nature as we move into springtime. And what better way to celebrate the rebirth of nature than by kicking off a massive hunting competition! Each year after the snows melt and the animals come back out of hibernation, the yordles of Valoran band together for the Great Hunt, staging massive competitions to see who can bring home the most impressive wild game. You can get a closer look at how some of the Valoran’s most famous yordles are celebrating here! With the Great Hunt taking place from March 20 to April 2, we thought it might be a good time to offer you a hand selecting your own yordle hunting partners. Each week that the Hunt goes on we’ll be holding a sale on a different group of Valoran’s most famous yordle champions to help you get your hunting party off on the right foot. The following yordle champions will be available for 50% off from March 20 to March 23! * will be lying in wait for the most dangerous game this season. Pick up the Swift Scout (normally 585 RP) for only 292 RP. * is ready to draw a bead on the most ferocious animals the wilds of Runeterra have to offer. Pick up the Megling Gunner (normally 585 RP) for only 292 RP. However, if you have a Facebook account, you can unlock Tristana and her Riot Girl skin for free by liking League of Legends!. * (normally 975 RP) can help you chase down even the swiftest wild game for only 487 RP. We’ll also be knocking 50% off the following skins for these yordle masters of the hunt between March 20 and March 23! * Get the drop on your prey by decking out your Swift Scout in his Recon Teemo regalia (normally 520 RP) for only 260 RP. * Be sure that you’re dressed for the jungle by picking up Guerilla Tristana (normally 975 RP) for only 487 Riot Points. * If you’re ready to hit the slopes of the snow belt, then Arctic Ops Kennen (normally 975 RP) can help you prepare for the climate for only 487 RP. Head on over to the League of Legends Store and pick up these pint-sized hunting aficionados before all the big game is already on display down at the lodge. Start your hunting expedition before the permits change on March 23!Prepare for the Great Hunt! Still on the Hunt for Great Savings? Announced by NeeksNaman: Summoners! Week two of the Great Hunt is underway, and with all these feisty yordles clamoring to claim the most impressive prey, we thought it might be time to change things up on your hunting expedition. This week of the Hunt we've got a whole new roster of famous yordle champions to help you get the drop on even the most dangerous game. You can get a closer look at some yordle hunting tactics by visiting the Great Hunt page below! Whether you’re hunting dire wolves, dragon sharks, golems, lizards, ancient wyrms or the occasional armored bear, we've got just the yordle crew to help you bring home the bacon. Here’s a complete list of those yordles who will be on the hunt this week. The following yordle champions will be available for 50% of from Tuesday, the 27th of March to Friday, the 30th of March! * (normally 260 RP) is ready to lead the charge on your hunting party for only 130 RP. * (normally 585 RP) is ready to help you hunt for some new friends for only 292 RP. * Even has put aside his deliciously evil pursuits for a bit of sporting this spring. Catch the Tiny Master of ''Evil (normally 585 RP) on the hunt for only 292 Riot Points. ''We’ll also be knocking 50% off the following skins for these yordle masters of the hunt between Tuesday, the 27th and March to Friday, the 30th of March! * You can keep your Iron Ambassador ready to wrestle even the most rambunctious critters with (normally 975 RP) for only 487 RP. * If you’re looking into cornering some truly dangerous prey, you can stay well protected with (normally 975 RP) for only 487 RP. * There’s no better hunter than a wise hunter, so (normally 975 RP) can be ready to hit the trails for only 487 Riot Points.Still on the Hunt for Great Savings? The Great Hunt Wallpapers Announced by NeeksNaman: Summoners! ''At your request, we give you: The Great Hunt wallpapers! Now you can set your desktops to these beautiful illustrations of yordles, proving that size is of no matter on the Fields of Justice.The Great Hunt Wallpapers '' Great Hunt Teemo.png|Great Hunt - Teemo (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Great Hunt Lulu.png|Great Hunt - Lulu (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Great Hunt Veigar.png|Great Hunt - Veigar (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Great Hunt Ziggs.png|Great Hunt - Ziggs (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) References de:Große Jagd pl:Wielkie Łowy zh:Great Hunt Category:Great Hunt Category:Lore Category:2012 Category:Amumu Category:Kennen Category:Lulu Category:Poppy Category:Teemo Category:Tristana Category:Veigar Category:Ziggs